Killed by the Darkness
by Kioshie
Summary: On Mustafar, the course of time was changed. Now, with Anakin trapped in his own mind, they are chased by the empire and the sith. How can anyone escape this without their Hero? T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Hot_… It's hot but neither of them could seem to register how hot. It was somehow dark and light at the same time, neither knew how deeply that was true. The air was suffocating, yet they continued in an unstoppable battle. How badly would it end?

_Would it even end?_

Blue against blue, from a certain point of view, they still stood for the same things, even if they stood from opposite sides of the continuum that was the Force.

_Maybe not so far apart…_

His anger blinded him like the smoke. He balanced on the debris of scrap metal, barely safe from the lava. One miscalculation in his balance and he'd fall into a fiery doom, and it'd been like that since the very day the darkness penetrated him, seeping into his core as his being howled into the Force, defenseless. From there darkness had taken a permanent residence.

_He was defenseless against Palpatine…_

The fight had forged on until the two warriors found them in a bad predicament.

Obi-wan stood at the top of the ashy hill, Anakin floating on the wreckage of the lair they'd destroyed in their epic clash.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground" Obi-wan pointed out, hoping this would end the battle he did not want to finish. He could not kill the little boy from Tatooine who had looked up to him for so long.

"You underestimate my power" Anakin shouted darkly.

Like Palpatine, or Sidious or whoever, Anakin was over confident, it seemed to be a sith trait, but it was a high weakness that left them vulnerable.

"Don't try it" from untrained ears it seemed like a warning, but it was in truth, begging. Obi-wan was begging his friend to come back, through the tight, nearly severed bond, he'd been begging Anakin to stop, but the young sith did not seem to listen.

Anakin leaped into the air, an aerial flip coming naturally to the action. Though Obi-wan knew what had to have been done, what must have been done, he couldn't. Instead, he made a crippling slash to the man's side, fatal to the battle, but not the little boy on Tatooine. Anakin fell to the ground with a thud, pain coursing through his right side. His breath heavy, ragged, suffocated. His yellow bled eyes stared at Obi-wan.

_Why?_ The little boy on Tatooine asked.

_Why, Obi-wan?_

_Why… master?_

Anakin felt like the darkness of death would claim him. Had he not been in such a poor condition, he'd laugh madly at the irony, dieing from trying to save his love from dieing. Like the story of Darth Plagues. Was it even real? How had he been so stupid?

Obi-wan stared at his former padawan. What could he do now? Anakin was in pain, suffering to his cores. Obi-wan blinked away tears that welled. Anakin was fading, he'd cut to deep. Obi-wan focused the pure white light, as little as there was left, and swirled it around Anakin.

The darkness in him rebelled, screamed within Anakin, harming the young man more. It's screams of rejection becoming Anakin's.

Obi-wan placed his former padawan in a healing trance, one heavy enough to keep him from waking until he recovered. The young man stopped scream, fighting the pain with in him, his breathing slow, dangerous for anyone on this planet. He picked up the young man and carried him to the ship that awaited on the landing platform, now a half mile away.


	2. Chapter 3

I am very sorry, as I have said in my last note, I had a lot of health issues. I am back, and with a few new projects, I have another story in the process of writing for you all as well as a project. It is a story I adopted from WhyMustIWirte, the fanfic is called Justice is blind.

Official Summery:

**Blind** from birth, Obi Wan Kenobi overcomes his sightlessness to become a great Jedi. Yet, when it comes to training a padawan, he may very well be more **blind** than he realized. AU. Featuring Qui Gon, Padme and Anakin. Coauthored by Kioshie

Also, one last note, my story has had over 100 different visitors, so why do I only have a few reviews?

R&R

* * *

He walked up to the ramp of the ship, Anakin limp in his arms, his blood staining Obi-wan's tunic. Though the cut was deep, the lightsaber burn seemed to have cauterized everything. 3PO was ahead, standing on the ramp, fretting to himself.

"Master Kenobi, we have Miss Padmé, please, please hurry inside" He fretted, not taking in the sight that Anakin was laying limp in Obi-wan's arms.

"3PO, I need you to pilot the ship to Polis Massa" Obi-wan told him. He resisted the frown when he thought of how Anakin would tell him "droids don't 'pilot' they simply fly, it takes skill to pilot"

3PO looked at Anakin, fretting and muttering even more at the sight. Obi-wan only sighed and took Anakin to the med bay, taking notice that Padmé was laying on a medical bed, and laid him on the examination table.

"Let's see those wounds" Obi-wan said, hating for it to be silent.

He removed Anakin's tunic, burnt and charred from the lava and the slash that his lightsaber made. He blinked back the tears, and examined the wound. He was right, the lightsaber had cauterized just about everything, but his side was left open, the possibility of infection high.

"Oh, Padawan" Obi-wan sighed, remorseful.

He placed a bacta patch on the wound and wrapped some bandages around his side to keep him from moving should he resist the healing trance.

* * *

Anakin stood, surrounded in white, wandering for what seemed forever to his impatient mind. He stopped when a young little boy with sun-bleached blond hair, tanned skin and sprinkled freckles stood two meters away. The little boy looked up at him with big, electric blue eyes as clear as the Naboo skies he'd sat under when he'd fallen in love.

"Why?" the little boy asked.


End file.
